


Wi-Fi Woes

by Kangpeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, fat kun, i didnt mean to write this, it's mainly doyoung tbh, lucas bless us all, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangpeach/pseuds/Kangpeach
Summary: All Doyoung wants is that lip palette but the Wi-Fi is being a little bitch thanks to someone.This is pure crack I'm sorry.





	Wi-Fi Woes

Saying Doyoung was excited was not quite enough to describe his mental state. He was an energizer bunny running on coffee brewed with Monster. Jaehyun had tried to convince him that the concoction was going kill him, or at least the after-effects would make him want to kill himself. (same difference really.) Doyoung simply shushed him as he downed the whole cup in one sitting. Anything for Pony.

" It's the ass crack of dawn can you please shut fuck up I can hear you type," Yuta groaned from the pile of blankets.

Doyoung threw a cushion at the bed and took no heed as he continued refreshing the page. No way was anyone going to stop him from getting his hands on the limited edition lip palette even if he was ten thousand kilometers away from his home country. He needed to get it right away because a) any Pony Effect product had to be in his hands ASAP and b) he wasn't going to risk it being sold out and paying for resales at ridiculously inflated prices. What? He had a budget. The clock read 3:59 am and oh boy was it about to go down. Doyoung narrowed his eyes and hunched over his laptop, there was no room for error. BEEP! His alarm sounded and Doyoung immediately went for it. He made sure to press the icon a few times for reassurance. 89%...90%... "There is no internet connection" What! Doyoung hissed at the pixelated dinosaur that greeted him when he tried to refresh the page. When internet had finally decided to cooperate, all Doyoung could see was the red words "No stock" beside the order icon. He was literally seeing red. The blonde growled and slammed his laptop shut. Yuta groaned as Doyoung paced around the room muttering to himself. 

"Oh my god could you like seethe quietly I'm trying to sleep," Yuta mumbled.

Doyoung grunted and snatched his phone up, busily typing away. He wasn't trying to find a good deal for the lip palette. Contrary to popular belief (i.e. Jaehyun and Yuta), Doyoung was sending hate messages to Johnny. Curse Johnny's shitty router. He did nothing but grumble about having friends as shitty as his browser (read: Johnny) until the caffeine wore off. At 5 am Doyoung was fast asleep on the couch.

Doyoung's slumber was interrupted by screaming and shouting. Nothing out of the usual just that it was amplified thanks to his sugar low induced headache . He felt horrible, but not horrible enough to spare Johnny but still. Something slammed into his head and he groaned.

"Save me Doyoung Fat Kun's out to get me," Yukhei shrieked as Kun launched himself onto the couch.

Both boys were shoved off unceremoniously by Doyoung's foot. Looks like his murder track record would be longer than he anticipated with a grand total of three. Doyoung groaned and popped the pills that were given to him by Jungwoo( bless his kind heart, a pure organism he is). With that, he was ready to fight a bitch. He scanned the room only to spot Johnny huddled in the corner with Jaehyun. He hurled the closest thing he could reach for at the brunette's head with dead accuracy. Johnny turned ready to attack but paled at the sight of his attacker.

"Haa uh Jaehyun, could you help me load the luggage, I'll be waiting downstairs," Johnny stuttered and zipped out of the room.

Yuta snickered and whispered to Jaehyun," That's what happens when you don't have reliable wifi,"

Doyoung shot up, ready to chase after Johnny.

"You can't kill him yet, we need an English speaker," Yuta hollered.

" We have Jaehyun,"

" The only thing he can say is 'Be quiet, don't cry,' " Kun deadpanned. 

Doyoung pursed his lips and sat down. He'd let Johnny off the hook this time. 

Meanwhile, Johnny was frantically trying to find resales of the limited edition Pony Effect lip palette within his depressing undergrad budget.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO this is pure crack I wrote under an hour. I originally had a draft but went off track as Lucas's "Fat Kun" plays in my head on loop. I also didn't mean to flame Jeffery Jung but pre debut woojae speaking english is precious and a nct meme.  
> I don't know why Doyoung seems the most fit for this, probably because he's always so sassy ( so is Haechan but eh)


End file.
